mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam
Microsoft Sam is the famous Text to Speech voice included with Windows 2000 and Windows XP. He was also included in the TTS Program Speakonia, but his speech patterns differ from the Narrator version. Sam is well known for appearing in hundreds of YouTube videos. He is known to sing, read errors and signs, do voice-overs, and all sorts. Link to a file with Microsoft Sam saying "My ROFLcopter goes soi soi soi" (with soi sounding like a whispered swah) Alternate Universes There are 9 universes relating to Microsoft Sam, and all of them are uniquely different. *In the Thunderbirds101 Universe And the EmergencyRanger88 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are blood brothers/sister, and there is a battle known as The Epic War raging throughout the galaxy. *In the Wonka0111 Universe, Microsoft Sam is dating Mary (Who is not his sister), and Mike is also not the brother of Sam or Mary, they are in no way blood-related. *In the Akriloth2610 Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are friends, both Sam and Mike are not romantically involved with Mary, and Scotty's 1st clone was corrupted, and never became evil. *In the Supermariogeek7979 Universe, Microsoft Sam and Mike are brothers, but Mary has no blood relations with them. Mike is also dating Mary, who was once with Sam, but they broke up. Sam and Scotty are best friends, and Gordon leads an army of Taco Warriors from Domingo0022's Palace on Earth 2. *In the Dantheman2funny Universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are considered siblings, as they live with Bill Gates in his million dollar mansion. Sam gets up to all sorts in the 2Funny Universe, such as reviewing funny videos, playing video games, looking at funny pictures, and even going on adventures. *In the Thewarragulman universe, Microsoft Sam, Mike and Mary are brothers and sister. They used to live with Bill Gates in his million dollar mansion, but they escaped and now live in a apartment building on earth. *In the Sereniama and JoshDegennaro01 universe, Microsoft Sam is Daniel Pleasant instead of Microsoft Sam, Mike is Don Lothario and is best friends with Sam and Mary is Sam's wife. Sam and Mary have 2 kids named Angela and Lilith like in the Sims triology as the universe relates there. But not much is known yet. *In the warc9 universe, Microsoft Sam lives in the warc9 mansion. Most of the time he is on his computer reading errors...and geting viruses e.g. The Rainbow Virus and the WTF Virus. The Stupid and Weird Signs Series Microsoft Sam is the star in Thunderbirds101's series, Microsoft Sam reads Stupid and Weird Signs. This series has had ten installments as of November 2009. And the original stupid and weird signs is the #1 viewed signs videos on YouTube, with nearly 60,000 views. Misc. Adventures Aside from reading errors and signs, Microsoft Sam has done all sorts of strange wacky things, like watching videos and commenting on them. He has also been known to go on adventures with Microsoft Mike and Mary. He did this in CDiFan237's 6 part video, called Microsoft Sam: The Return Of CandyCao7. He also takes on the Role of Coach in Pieboy6000's series Sam Mike Mary n Scotty Play L4D2. See also List of words Microsoft Sam can't say correctly Category:Speakonia Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Protagonists Category:Text-to-speech Voices